One Last Adventure
by elisheva
Summary: Set after the first POTC...after the death of Will Elizabeth felt she was doomed to follow her boring lot in life. Then a certain pirate captain came along for one last adventure...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I could only wish these were my characters...Enjoy!**

* * *

Step to the left. Quietly now.

A maid! Duck behind draperies, careful not to make them move.

Quickly check for others before moving stealthily up the staircase. Third door on the right. Good.

Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl gently unclasped the latch and silently opened the door before him. He grinned as he entered the room undetected, reminding him of his younger days. Not that he was old, mind.

He studied his prey for a moment while her back was to him and her dangerous slapping hands balled at her side. Her hair, darkened from being inside too long, still somewhat glinted gold as it tumbled down her back. But he could tell in her pose it was who he sought. He braced himself then addressed her with a smirk on his face. "Is this anyway to greet your captain, luv?"

Elizabeth Swann's head whipped around. "Jack?" She was across the room and pressed against him before he realized what she was doing.

He stood still for a moment, hands to his side while she wrapped hers around his neck. Once he figured he wasn't going to be struck he reciprocated the embrace, allowing himself to even enjoy it, for a moment closing his eyes as he breathed deeply into her hair.

She pushed away slightly, moving her hands to frame his scruffy face. "Jack, you're really here!"

He grinned a glinty grin. "In the flesh."

Her right hand stroked his cheek. "So you are." She suddenly grinned cheekily and pulled him close again before enthusiastically kissing him everywhere on his face she could reach.

Inevitably their lips connected and the two parties froze then reacted, her lips moving softly against his until he gently responded. The kiss ended as quickly as it started as Elizabeth backed up to look at him from head to toe.

She smirked as she crossed her arms over her dress. "Same old Jack."

He smirked as he made a show of taking in her figure, deliberately lingering on her breasts. He raised a dark eyebrow as he met her eyes. "Put some meat on your bones, Lizzie?" When her eyes flashed in anger he quickly raised his hands. "In all the right places, luv."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked back to her looking glass. "With good reason, Jack."

He followed her, his boots muted on the fine rug. "Oh? Do tell."

She met his eyes in the glass. "I'm with child."

Years of practice kept his shock off of his expression. Instead he concentrated on the baubles in her jewelry box, letting them sift through his hands. "And the lucky lad who has fathered the babe?"

"My husband."

"Young Miss Swann has been busy it seems."

She reached out and grabbed his would-be plunder. "I was simply following my father's wishes. After you left and Will died I was left little choice."

He pocketed the necklace and the ring still in his grasp and flashed her an irritated look. "You _told_ me to leave. I recall you screeched it."

She glared back. "I asked you to come back. I went to Tortuga and waited for you. I wrote you a note when I had to leave."

Jack shrugged with indifference on his face even as he seethed inside, because he knew it would anger her more. "I came as soon as I could."

Her glare turned lethal. "It's only eight months too bloody late." She studied his features as he maintained a blank look. "Why did you come? You had to know I was married since you found me here."

He turned to lean against the furniture, crossing his arms and boots. "I came to ask you to join me and my crew."

She looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, surprising Jack. "Are you insane? I have a life here, Jack. I am married to a stable land man."

"Who your father picked for you," he pointed out.

"Lord Benton looked past my shady reputation- caused by _you_, I might add- and offered me a life befitting of my status."

Jack snorted, opting not to point out that she was damaging her reputation by being with a male alone in her room much less the fact that she kissed a pirate. Twice. Instead he reached out and grabbed the necklace she wore. It was a simple chain with a simple ring. "Does your Lord Benton know about this item?"

Elizabeth snatched it from his grasp. "Not that it's any of your business but yes, he knows and he does not mind. He understands. He's a good man."

Jack sneered but didn't have a chance to respond as someone knocked on her door.

"Elizabeth?"

Her eyes widened. "It's Lord Benton," she hissed as she pushed at him. "Hide quickly."

Jack managed to tuck behind her dressing screen as the door opened, admitting Elizabeth's lord.

"Elizabeth, I thought I heard voices."

Jack could see him through a separation in the fold, a tall aristocratic man who would probably be considered handsome. He saw Lizzie smile briefly.

"Nonsense, Ben. You heard me talking to myself."

Benton stroked her cheek. "Are you almost ready for the party?"

Her smile wavered. "I'm not really feeling up to it tonight. My head hurts tremendously."

He put his hand on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Don't be silly, Elizabeth. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

She rolled her shoulders out of his grip. "I shall be down in ten minutes time."

Wonderful!" He grabbed her to him and kissed her fiercely.

Jack cut his eyes to look away and he looked back to see Benton pat her cheek roughly and turn to walk out of the room. He quietly walked around the screen, planning to stalk up behind the man but Elizabeth grabbed his arm to restrain him until the door was closed once more.

"You can not be seen!" she hissed. "You will hang for sure."

He turned to face her and forced himself not to reach out to touch her reddened cheek. Instead he relaxed his position and turned on the charm. "Come away with me, Lizzie."

She glared. "You ask the impossible of me, Jack."

He cocked his head and focused his kohl-lined eyes directly into hers. "One more adventure, luv. For time sake of old."

Her glare wavered into uncertainty. "Please don't do this, Jack. I beg of you to have mercy."

He swaggered to stand right in front of her. "Elizabeth, I told you when we first met you weren't made to sit home and be ordered what to do. Consider it at least."

Her eyes flew to her door as she head voices in the hall. "Yes. I need time."

Jack's smirk turned into a grin. "We are anchored within a small inlet a half mile north."

Elizabeth touched his coat, fingering the detail. "I know where that is."

"You'll come?"

"I'll _think_ about it."

Jack calculated risks in his head. "I can wait no later than what's safe for my crew. We must be on the horizon by sunrise to lower our chance for detection."

Another sound caught her attention. "Jack, it is time for me to go. Be careful heading back." She paused and gave him a brief hug. "If I do not come to you promise you will leave."

He winked. "Crew over wenches, luv," he said then dodged her halfhearted swat. He went to her balcony door as she went to the bedroom entrance. "Elizabeth, I will see you again."

She turned and gave him a beautiful smile. "Goodbye, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's crew of the _Black Pearl_, those that were up at least, treaded lightly around their captain as the night progressed. He was aware of that fact but it didn't make him the least bit happy like it should. Finally he holed himself in his quarters and paced. And drank.

"Don't understand it," he muttered to himself once again. "Know the girl. Know her mind. Thinks like me, she does. Proper pirate. Don't see why she'd stay with that fuss-coat." He took a large drink to finish the glass then he glared at it and in a flash of anger threw it against his wall, shattering it to pieces. He looked at the mess with interest then laughed heartily and began to drink from a fresh bottle.

Soon his boots crunched the shards of glass as each bottle finished ended up like the first. By the time he looked out of the window to determine it was time to launch his swagger was pronounced and not at all for show. He planned to inform the crew of the departure and pass out where he fell.

"Don't understand it," he repeated before some odd noises outside alerted him that something was going on out on the deck. Curious, he made his way out.

"How dare you!" a sharp woman's voice came to Jack's ears. "I demand to see your captain at once."

As he unsteadily walked towards them he heard laughter. "You'll see the cap'n alright, missy. As soon as we're done with ya."

"I ask for parley."

Jack managed to roll his eyes and trip before finally coming across the small group of five men who were manhandling the tousled Elizabeth. He was amazed at himself that he didn't grin at her. "What is this?"

Elizabeth looked somewhat relieved while his men jumped to attention. "Cap'n, we caught her spying on the ship and pulled her aboard for questioning."

Elizabeth glared at the man. "I was _boarding_ the ship when _he_ grabbed me." She tried to free herself before she turned to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, please ask your men to remove their hands from my presence."

"The lady heeds hearing," Jack said, mystically. "Let's make way to depart, man." He watched them scurry to do his bidding. "Elizabeth! Thought you'd abandoned me onesies."

She came forward, leaving her bundle where it lay. "I gave serious consideration to that notion."

His grin widened as he leaned towards her. "Can't resist good old Jack, eh, luv."

She rolled her eyes. "If I had to sit through one more boring dinner party I would have ran someone through."

"Knew you wouldn't settle, Lizzie."

Elizabeth took the final step between them looking up at the swaying captain. "Are we ever coming back here, Jack?"

His smile completely fell. "Only you can decide that information, Elizabeth."

She shivered in her dress as the ship slowly made her way out of her hiding place in the cove. She bit her bottom lip as she stared into Jack's brown eyes.

"Just say the word," Jack told her then wobbled.

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Are you drunk, Captain Sparrow?"

"Pleasantly, luv."

"Let's get you to bed."

"Thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rare day that Jack allowed himself to sleep in no matter what time he went to bed. This morning was no exception. Men could hardly plot a mutiny if the captain was present.

When he woke he found himself on the very edge of the large bed of his. And no covers. Confused and concerned he turned his dark head to see a jumbled mess of limbs, covers, and blondish-brown hair spread over the rest of the area.

Ah, Elizabeth, he thought as his mind clicked. Not bloody likely to forget her.

Gingerly he rolled off the bed, noticing his boots were off his feet. He somehow remembered laughing while Elizabeth cursed over the removal of them before passing out. Knowing the noise that the boots made on the floor and knowing Lizzie only had a few hours sleep and waking her was not a good option he made the wise decision to forgo the boots and collect them later.

Silent as a ghost he snuck out of his quarters, closing the door firmly behind him.

On deck there was a group of gathered mates, all fairly new recruits of the crew, who were more concerned about the adventure than the reward. Jack planned to use that to his advantage. The three had a lot to learn.

Being without footwear had its perks. Jack was able to get close enough to hear the conversation.

"Never!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"He wouldn't risk it," Stein said.

The eldest, Caldwell, nodded importantly. "Saw it with my own two eyes."

"Luckily for you," Jack interrupted, "for it would seem to me that while four organs of sight might be advantageous, at times it would appear quite bothersome and distracting for the other party." He flashed them a smile at their stunned silence. "Any one item seen under any two sight bringers from any Pearl rider would be most appreciated to the powers that be." He flourished his hands for effect. "Me."

Caldwell turned pink under the scrutiny of his captain. "Was just telling the lads what I saw last night 'board the ship. Sir."

"Last night proved to be very busy for the upper deck," Jack pointed out. "Would you care to give an enlightened explanation as to what you believed you saw?"

Caldwell's eyes shined and Jack wondered for a moment just when he lost that raw excitement. "A goddess, Cap'n."

Jack snorted. "'Twas NOT a goddess you saw last night."

"Cap'n!" a voice rang in the crisp morn.

He turned to give a smile and a two hand wave to his first mate. "Mr. Gibbs!"

Joshamee nodded to the three before turning his face to Jack's once more. "Is it true what they're saying?"

Jack expected this. "Aye. 'Tis true there lives a sea monster with two heads and monstrous tails below in the depths of the waters, only coming out when the whole world is black."

The three young pirates looked at each other in disbelief while Gibbs shook his head. "No, not that."

"'Tis also true up north in the cold lies a rich, green island so rich in gold the sky lights up when it sits in a field."

Hamilton was awed. "Why don't we go up there, sir?"

Jack made a face. "The protectors of said gold be small and cruel with eyes and hair golden fire. 'Twould not be one of the good endeavors if lost half the crew battling such a creature."

"Cap'n!" Gibbs said again, demanding his attention. "The men are saying a woman's aboard."

"Oh, that." He waved his hand in the air to dismiss the comment. "These lads were saying a goddess appeared."

Gibbs visibly stood up straighter. "Miss Elizabeth!"

Jack saw, too, the boys were entranced so he turned to see Elizabeth approaching. He nearly growled when he saw what she was wearing. With a new band of men too stupid to be afraid of her the dresses would need to go overboard. Instead he flashed a wide smile he didn't feel and spread his arms in greeting. "Elizabeth! You're up earlier than my expectations allowed me to think possible."

She arched a thin eyebrow at him as if she was unsure how to take his statement. "The ship is louder than I am used to," she said before smiling at Gibbs and embracing him in a huge hug. "So nice to see you!" she enthusiastically greeted him.

"Have ta admit didn't think the cap'n could pull off gettin' ye back on the Pearl, Miss."

Jack scowled at his first mate's lack of confidence in his expertise but Elizabeth just laughed, the sound cutting through the clear morning air and attracting the other awake crew members. "Your captain certainly knows how to make his point seem most reasonable."

Jack's eyes cut around the crew who was gathering, analyzing the situation almost automatically. "Of course I do, luv. My points are the only ones needing to be listened to."

"Cap'n?"

He found the man easily and nodded to him. "Hawkins."

Hawkins was a tall, burly man whose brawn outweighed his brains and his mouth had the perchance of overrunning its boundaries. The large man didn't back down from Jack's stare but his eyes kept cutting to Elizabeth. "Uh, Cap'n. She stayin'?"

"Middle of the waters we are, mate. Can't see pushing her overboard 'less she releases me of my calm or rum," Jack explained although he felt he owned them no such thing.

He watched amused as Hawkins shifted closer to loudly whisper, "But women 'board ship's bad luck, Cap'n."

Elizabeth, who had moved to Jack's side during the exchange, snorted. "Captain Sparrow had had back luck before I ever set foot on the Pearl."

Jack scowled at her and gripped her elbow gently to catch her attention. "Go below, Lizzie." When she looked like she wanted to argue he squeezed her slightly. "I'll be down soon."

Her mouth formed a line as she fought the urge to say something back then she lifted her head, squared her shoulders, and nearly flounced across the deck.

Jack watched as his crew watched her leave. Irritated he cleared his throat, commanding their attention once more. "Duties need performing." They stared at him. "Go!"

"Uh, Cap'n--"

"Aye!" he snapped. "Captain. Giving orders. Or mayhap a nicely swim is what you desire." He felt a thrill as the men jumped to scramble back to their respective positions.

Gibbs stayed by his side. "The men seem quite opposed to the idea."

He widened his stance and crossed his arms. "The idea was not theirs to approve or disapprove. The last crew of men of ours welcomed her readily."

"Different crew under duress."

Jack smirked at his first mate. "Pirate is Lizzie. Takes best care of herself."

Gibbs looked concerned. "What if she can not?"

"Required intervention," he said, before walking the same path as Elizabeth, still without boots.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack entered his quarters he found a visibly irritated Elizabeth who was pacing the length of the room.

When she saw him she pounced him, nearly literally. "Jack! How _dare_ you order me around- telling me to come hiding below as though I were less than nothing." She barely took a breath as Jack walked to gather his boots then back to the edge of the bed to pull them on. She followed closely, her voice growing louder. "Those men were discussing me as though I was not even present and then you dismiss me as though I had no right to be there. I didn't accept your proposal to just hide below like a... a frightened female." She paused then and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you even listening to me?"

Jack stood up and grinned down at her, thrilled to have the spit-fire around once again. "Entire ships could hear caterwauling, Elizabeth. Listening, however, pleads a different set of ears."

She was not amused and proceeded to poke his chest with her finger to hammer in her point. "I'll not be held prisoner in the bowels of the Black Pearl simply because you have a new crew."

He quirked an eyebrow up. "This is hardly the bowels, luv. Best quarters on the ship."

In thought now, she laid her pointing hand flat on his chest. Her eyes connected with his. "Where _is_ the crew?"

"Gibbie's here. Cotton and parrot. Justin Long. Between the haunted ship and the undead pirates the rest asked to be released soon after we let you and Will off at Port Royal." Suddenly his gaze fell from her face to the skin showing above her dress. He risked running a hand across the smooth skin. "How far flush do you become when angry?"

Elizabeth frowned and slapped his hand away. "Jack!" She tried to back up some but he grabbed her wrist to still her.

"What other clothing do you have?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "How utterly inappropriate." He just stared at her so she sighed. "Dresses."

"How utterly inappropriate," he repeated.

She bristled, finally succeeding in pulling her wrist out of his grip. "'Twas all I had. Benton removed any shirts and pants from my possession."

Jack snorted at the idea that someone tried to control Elizabeth. He made his way to the chest by his desk and began rooting through it.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked, curiosity causing her to kneel beside him.

He pulled out a fairly clean white shirt and shoved it in her arms before digging in once again. "Ah." A pair of pants appeared. "Have you the knowledge to take in material?"

"I may have the heart of a pirate, as you say, Jack, but I have the schooling of a learned woman."

He went back on his heels to look at her. "You be giving me an 'aye'?"

She rolled her eyes as she took her armful over to the bed to dump. "Yes, Jack. It was an 'aye'. Have you some thread and a needle?"

Jack jumped somewhat gracefully to his feet and made his way to his desk to dig in the drawer. Once he succeeded in finding rough replicas of what she asked for he turned towards the door. "Must go before talk is started."

She looked at him, surprised. "About us?"

"Mutiny, luv," he said with a wink before swaggering out of the cabin door.


	5. Chapter 5

He gave Elizabeth chores along with the rest of the men to prove she was no different from any other member of the crew. To her credit she took her orders without complaint. She also took the mouthiness of the crew without a sound.

Jack was witness to the occasion where she hit her breaking point and sounded back. He had kept his eye on her but refused to correct his crew, much to the disappointment of Gibbs.

Jack and Gibbs were walking the deck the day after Elizabeth was introduced back into their lives.

"Don't rightly understand, Cap'n," Gibbs was saying. "Men won't mess with her iffn they be knowing where you stand."

"I have my reasons, Mr. Gibbs," he told him.

"That's fine, Cap'n. But, begging ye pardon, that don't help Miss Elizabeth."

Jack opened his mouth to refute the statement when a voice carried across the desk to him.

"Pretty lil thin' like ye shouldn't be messin' ye pretty lil hands up scrubbin' decks. I'll do ye tha favor iffn ye stay on ye knees an' do me one."

Elizabeth's voice followed as they got closer to the scene. "That was crude and inappropriate, sir, but I suppose you can't expect much from one raised by animals."

Jack walked up, noticing a small crowd around the verbal pair. They were so entranced by the exchange no one was aware of their captain. He decided to watch.

Lazio, the fierce pirate who appeared wanting to show Elizabeth a lesson glared at her as he reached for his pants buttons. "Ye payin' fer that, lass. Now git back on yer knees where ye belong."

Elizabeth stood where she was, looking calm on the surface. Only Jack could tell from her fists at her side how upset she truly was. "You get that out and it will be the _last_ time you see it as I will detach the offensive item and throw it to the fish in the sea."

He frowned but lifted his hands up. "Tha cap'n can't keep ye all to hisself. Rules o' tha ship says _all_ treasure's shared."

"The captain would be very displeased to hear that," was her comment.

Lazio grinned, missing several teeth. "Tha cap'n ain't rescuin' ye, whore. He knows ye place on this ship."

She was shaking with anger. "Captain Sparrow has no need to look after me as I am very capable of taking care of myself. I was personally invited on the Black Pearl by Captain Sparrow and if any man has any questions, doubts, or disbeliefs about my position and status aboard this ship I would strongly suggest you take that up with said captain. I would like to add that I am skilled with a knife and sword taught by two of the best fighters in the world- one being my departed husband." She took a breath then looked at every single one of the pirates about, not skipping Jack. "Lastly, never _ever_ think about denying me my right to be here. You all may think of me as just a woman but the Black Pearl would not be in the hands of Jack Sparrow today had it not been for my presence and help."

Jack couldn't help but put his mind in. "Captain," he blatantly reminded them. Everyone but Elizabeth and Gibbs jumped at his voice and looked to him guiltily, Lazio especially. He gave them his fiercest look. "About your duties, men!"

The gathered men quickly went about their business.

Jack swaggered over to Elizabeth with a grin on his face. "Alright then, Lizzie?"

She gave him a fierce push. "No thanks to you. Being their captain _you_ could have stopped all this before it even started. But, no, as always you are only after what's best for you and at that the easiest way about it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Methinks you're mad."

She snorted. "You _think_? You can do better than that. I am _furious_ you left me in that position, Jack. Furious."

Jack crossed his arms. "I have my reasonings, Elizabeth."

She copied his stance. "I would love to hear them, Jack."

He tapped his grubby finger to his scruffy chin. "Later. Tonight. Have dinner in my cabin. For now, work."


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner that night wasn't spectacular but Jack knew Elizabeth wouldn't appear for the food. They sat at the table and she allowed him to get a few good bites before she started in.

"Jack, why am I here?"

He lifted an eyebrow as he finished his mouthful. "Eating with my great presence, luv."

She glared at him. "Jack."

He gave a halfhearted shrug. "I've answered the question with the best of my capacity. Mayhaps a rephrasing or the question of more specifics would be most helpful."

She rolled her eyes and he struggled to not let her see the corners of his mouth quirk. "Why have you invited me back to the Pearl?"

Jack put his food down to look straight at her. "Should be obvious, Elizabeth. I wanted to give you your freedom I felt you deserved. Plus, the rum has been too undisturbed."

She smiled at that and he was able to relax some. "For what reason do you give for throwing me to the figurative wolves?"

"Character building?" he halfway joked.

She gave him another glare.

He sighed. "Had I given a captain order to leave you be, Elizabeth, they would have been more inclined to hide their feelings and attacked you more privately, causing me to be in a most undesirable position."

Elizabeth studied the pirate sitting to her side at the head of the table. "So, you're telling me that you let those men have free reign over me because in your own twisted mind it would protect me?"

"Um, aye. Made sense to me oneses," he admitted sheepishly.

After sitting in silence for a moment- a moment which was a bit too long for Jack- Elizabeth tossed her head, her blond hair falling behind her shoulders. "Jack, even for you that thinking is definitely different. But I, for some reason, clearly understand you."

He smiled at her again. "Forgiven and forgotten, luv?"

"Forgiven, Captain Sparrow, but you are completely unforgettable."

His smile turned wide enough for the candlelight to catch the gold in his mouth. "Appreciations, luv." He took a swallow of his rum and studied her for the moment. "Regretting the decision?" he had to ask.

Her eyes twinkled. "I don't think I've been aboard long enough for that to happen."

Jack rubbed his hands together, enjoying the sound of the various rings clinking. "Wanted your opinion on docking next isle for provisions and a stop for the men."

She tilted her head at him while she, too, took a drink. "My opinion? But, why?"

He cleared his throat. "It'd be a tavern stop for the men, Lizzie. You'd most like be safer in the cabin's for the length of the...sabbatical."

Elizabeth glared at him and folded her arms. "I've just proven myself to you with your men. What more do I have to do, Jack?"

He sighed, wishing for once she wasn't always so quick to be angered at him. "We are close to Port Danica, Elizabeth."

Her frown deepened. "Danica, Jack? I've never heard of it."

"Danica makes Tortuga look as if it were a model city. I don't think you'd be safe on land."

She flashed him one of her smiles. "I'd be safe enough with you."

He gave her his famous smirk. "Eager to be by my side, luv?"

She threw an uneaten roll at him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you are still with me! I had a friend in the hospital and found my muse had been too depressed to write...Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was beautiful with the wind bringing just enough gales to lift hair and keep the _Black Pearl_ at a good clip.

It was still early in the morn but Jack could already feel the warmth the sun was delivering to his face and through his shirt material to his shoulders. At times like these he loved being behind the helm. It was still early enough most of his crew were still below so he felt the kinship between the ship and himself. He was at home behind that wheel and loved the feel of the wood under his rough hands, feeling her response to the current roll of the waters movement. Jack knew he was born for that role he was in and today he had no complains.

Light footsteps behind him alerted him of someone near. The sound of bare feet told him who it was without having to turn around. "Morning, Elizabeth."

She came to step beside him, giving him a smile as she did. "Good morning, Jack."

He glanced down at her feet. "Should probably get some worthy footwear at port. Can't be a proper pirate without the boots."

"And the hat," she added with a grin. "But I am fine how I am, Jack. I've no coin for such things."

He waved a hand in the air to dismiss her words. "I've the coin."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly, Jack! How would I pay you back?"

He shrugged, unworried. "You could pay me from your share of the booty next if it bothers you so. But I'd prefer it as a gift for all you and Will have done."

After a quiet moment she squeezed his arm then walked to the side of the Pearl to lean her face into the wind and water as if accepting a kiss from the sea.

Jack motioned for Cotton and his parrot to take over the helm then he swaggered to where Elizabeth stood, his back to the rails, his elbows behind him to prop him up so he could see her fresh face. "Your thoughts, luv?"

She playfully snatched his hat off of his head to help keep her hair out of her face. Then she looked at his serious expression and she, too, changed to match his mood. "Truthfully, Jack?"

"Always."

She sighed then looked into the expanse of the ocean. "I was thinking of Will."

Jack only hesitated for a moment before he asked the question that had been foremost on his mind. "What happened, Elizabeth?"

She wouldn't look at him as she spoke. "We were walking to the docks one day when we heard a noise from an alleyway. A man was robbing a young woman with a baby, threatening to do _things_ to her is she didn't have the coin."

Jack's features tightened. "He stepped in as hero and got stabbed in the process?"

She nodded, her eyes beginning to tear up. "He was a hero."

"He was a bloody fool!" Jack spit out vehemently.

Elizabeth looked up at him in surprise. "Will saved that woman and child's life, Jack."

His brown eyes turned darker in his anger. "He wasn't supposed to save that unknown woman. He was supposed to protect _you_."

"What are you talking about?"

His smirk had an evil in it. "I didn't want to marry you. I wasn't going to, not after knowing Will wanted to go home to land. I knew it would break you eventually."

She didn't seem to understand what he was saying. "But you married us."

He nodded once. "After I charged him with a job and a promise."

She glared at him. "Will _did_ his job."

"If he did his job he would still be alive today," Jack said harshly.

She blinked away the sudden tears. "How dare you! One, I believe Will did a brave, selfless thing- something _you_ would never do because of your unhonorable self preservation. And, two, you are only mad about this whole situation because it puts _you_ out. Don't think for one second I am fooled by you, Jack, You didn't have one care for Will."

His dark eyes flashed against hers then weakened slightly. "I did," he protested, taking her closest hand in hers.

"Then where were you, Jack? He suffered nearly two weeks with his injury."

"I didn't know."

In a small cry of anguish she pulled one of her small hand from his calloused one. "I sent messages, Jack. Again and again. Anyone I could find to search."

"East India has been vigilant in their pursuit for me, Elizabeth. I have escaped death thrice since we've seen each other last. Other ships were not allowed to approach the Pearl."

"He truly loved you, Jack, He tried so hard to wait for you. He wanted me to tell you he was sorry. I thought he meant about not seeing you but I suppose he meant about the promise." The only sound between the two was the sounds of the wind from the deep blue sea. Then Elizabeth took her free hand, angrily wiped away her falling tears then freed her other hand to push at him. "Where were you, Jack?"

Confused, he held his hands up in surrender. "Told you, Lizzie, didn't get the messages."

She balled up her tiny fist and hit his shoulder. "You promised _me_," she said with a sob, hitting him again. "You promised when I needed you that you would know. You should have been there, Jack." Tears now falling freely, once more she punched his chest several more times before he caught her hands in his and pulled her to him. At first she struggled against him but, feeling his steely strength, finally gave in and collapsed into him, sobbing into his shirt.

They stood there under the sun for several minutes before Jack bent to pick Elizabeth up in his arms, she meekly allowing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking her into the quarters that were hers he sat with her until she cried herself into a sleep.

When he finally left her room he found Gibbs on the other side of the door looking hesitant. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Uh, men say ye an' the lass be arguin' then she cried."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at his first mate. "Aye. Very disconcerting for the mates, no doubt." He sighed. "Should've been there, Joshamee."

Ever loyal, Gibbs replied, "Ya couldn't've known, Cap'n."

"Mayhap if we'd not killed all that wanted access to the ship..."

"T'would still be dead," he reminded his captain.

"But then Lizzie would not have remarried."

Gibbs sucked in a breath. "Miss Elizabeth be married?"

"Aye."

"Her husband. He be on his way?"

Jack rubbed his temples where his head was beginning to ache. "Oh, Mr. Gibbs, with our present luck most like than not."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack did not see Elizabeth again until they spotted the port they were seeking- Danica. His crows-nester shouted for "Land ho!" so Jack was actually at the bow of the ship when Elizabeth found him.

"You would like me to stay below on this trip to land?"

He looked down to see her pale face and red rimmed eyes looking back at him. "If I asked you to?" he tested.

She slightly narrowed her eyes. "I would most unhappily follow the captain's orders."

He smirked at her. "Liar." He pushed the scope into her small hands before turning to start bellowing orders to his crew.

They made landfall a little around noon. As the men were tying off the ship at the dock Jack went searching for Elizabeth. He found her in his quarters.

She turned to face him when he entered the room. "Are you here to force me to my room and hide the key?" she asked as she arched a thin eyebrow at him.

He arched one back. copying her defensive pose. "Was hoping you'd accompany me for a bout 'round the town but if you'd rather stay here..."

She jumped into action. "No!" She hurried to stand in front of him before he could change his mind. "I'm ready now if you are, Jack."

Both his bros raised at her feet. "Shoes, luv?"

She made a sound of disgust. "I only have the slippers I had upon boarding."

"Get those."

"But, Jack, they are all water stained."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just need them to get to the boot people."

She sighed then headed out the door. "Don't leave me!" she called over her shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muttered. "Going up deck," he yelled after her then went up top to see to his awaiting men.

He had given orders as to who had what shifts on land when she appeared and moved by his side.

"Men, watch yourselves," he told them. "Don't miss the ship." With that he jumped over the side of the ship onto the deck then held his arms out to help Elizabeth. Once she was on solid ground beside him, Jack intertwined their fingers and he led her into the general direction that shops might be.

Jack felt the eyes almost immediately and he tightened his grip of Elizabeth and picked a brisker pace. If he was hurting her she didn't make a sound about it. There were people lounging about the outlays and he didn't like it one bit. "Lizzie," he said, conversationally, "there any our men behind?"

"Long and Evans directly behind us."

"Tell them to come closer."

"Why--"

He shot her a look to quell her curiosity.

"Long, Evans," she projected over her shoulder, "here."

Jack kept his pace even but knew the men complied at the soft "Aye, Cap'n?" he heard directly aft of him.

"Follow and keep a sharp eye about," he muttered as they entered what appeared to the main avenue of Danica. This trip might prove to be interesting indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack finally felt he could relax as he and Elizabeth found several mates of theirs at a tavern close to the docks. His crew had chosen wisely, finding a table in a back corner that would still get them drinks but keep them able to see trouble from any direction.

Sutter and Piper were kind enough to relinquish their chairs for Jack and Elizabeth while Manson ran to get them some rum.

"This is the life, Lizzie," Jack said as he stretched out his legs and put his hands behind his head.

She smirked at him as she flexed her ankles to get the new boots worn in. "Sitting in a bar with your back to the wall so no one can stick a knife between your ribs while you drink watered down rum?"

He laughed as he took his newly arrived drink into his hand. "Call it what you will, luv, but a pirate's life for me."

He watched as she took a drink then played with her mug before looking at him. "Are we safe, Jack?"

He gave thought to just answering the question flippantly but he decided against it. "From who, Elizabeth?"

She appeared in thought for a moment before answering. "From Benton."

Jack smirked. "Think he's a match for Jack? I'm hurt."

She placed a hand on his arm. "He is stronger than you think, Jack. He..."

He looked at her sharply as if he knew the rest of that sentence would not be good. "What?"

"East India Trading Company," she blurted out.

"What about it?"

"He's a Colonel."

Jack froze. Then anger that was rarely shown to her appeared, making his dark eyes black. "What?" The question was so quietly put to her they could have been having a normal dinner conversation. But the look on his face was not normal by any means.

She looked like she wanted to flinch but didn't. He would have been proud had he not been so mad. "Well, you couldn't actually think my father would have any less for me, could you? I am a governor's daughter, remember."

His eyes flashed. "Oh, I remember. I also distinctly remember you marrying a _pirate_. How could you jump so quickly from one bed to the next?"

"That's hardly fair, Jack. What was I supposed to do?"

"Sure as hell not sleep with the enemy!"

She leaned forward. "I did not sleep with the _enemy_, Jack."

"Is that why you are carrying his child?" he asked to be spiteful.

She whipped her head back as if he had stuck her and she lost all color in her face. "How dare you. You have no idea how it's been for me--"

He leaned forward to get back into her space. "No, Elizabeth, it's _you_ who has no idea. I've just brought the wraith of the East India Trading Company down on my ship and my crew who I have sworn to protect from such things."

She swallowed. "So, you think he's coming?"

"Without a doubt. I've kidnapped the pregnant wife of a Colonel." He swore colorfully in a different language then looked around to see they'd somehow not attracted any unwanted attention. Finally, he looked back at her. "You should have told me, Elizabeth."

"To what end, Jack?"

"Better decisions could have been made accordingly," he answered.

She blinked her eyes. "Had you know would you still have asked me to come?"

"I don't know," he honestly answered.

She stood abruptly. "Excuse me but it seems I've had enough to drink got the night."

He caught her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the ship," she said as she tried to shake him of. "I wish to retire."

"You'll have to wait. I wish to keep no man from his fun."

"Jack--"

"Sit down!"

Elizabeth started at his tone then complied. He had pulled captaincy on her and that was not to be ignored. "What do you care?" she hissed, tears coming to her eyes. "I thought you were different, Jack, but you're like every man whose been in my life."

Jack noticed several people looking in their direction and forced himself to relax in his chair and drink his grog. He chose to keep his eyes towards the open tavern instead of to the upset female beside him. To make up for that he was as honest as he could be. "Elizabeth, don't think that I don't care. I just don't know what to do."

That did it. "Oh, Jack, if you're not sure what to do we're all lost."

Jack knew what to do about their present situation. "Elizabeth, be calm," he said, quietly.

"What? Oh."

Several rough pirates were making their way to their table which were clear of Jack's crew as they had started fighting.

"Seems yer havin' problems wit' yer woman, mate," one of them said, menacingly.

"How's 'bout we's take her off yer hands," the other suggested.

Jack looked up at the two and shrugged nonchalantly. "Supposing the decision falls to the woman in question."

From the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth straighten her shoulders. "I thank you, gentlemen, for the consideration but I am quite happy for the most part to be in Captain Sparrow's care."

His convoluted words and her fancy speech might have served in confusing the under-intelligent pirates but the name she threw out made the men a might more interested in his and he wasn't sure it was a good thing or no.

"Cap'n _Jack_ Sparrow?" the taller one asked.

Jack smirked as he flourished his hands about. "In the flesh, mates."

The change in their demeanor was instantaneous. Suddenly, they appeared to be school lads trying to impress their instructor. "Might there be a place 'monst yer crew?"

"We's good workers."

Jack tapped a finger on his chin. "Sit. Tell me your stories."

While they spoke they kept the rum flowing to the "cap'n an' his lady". At one point Jack leaned to Elizabeth as if to plant a kiss. "'Ware of all the rum, luv. They might treat us false."

Once he stumbled into his bed he had thoughts of sleeping the night. Instead the problem with Benton arose. Even with Elizabeth's parting words he feared the worst.

"Mayhap he will not bother giving chase," she said. "After all, I am only his wife. He knows not I am with child."


	10. Chapter 10

It had been six days since the Pearl departed from Danica. All were accounted for although one lad tried to bring a young girl aboard who had too much well placed makeup to be just a simple innocent. Jack considered the options but eventually ultimately said nay. Had Elizabeth not been present he may have acquiesced but he also saw the emotion on Harrison's face and knew it would end up nasty for the crew. Strangely, no one mentioned Elizabeth in the small argument.

Things had changed, Jack noticed. The mates gave Lizzie no problems and actually treated her with respect. They even followed her orders sent down from Jack. Everyone seemed to accept her presence. Jack didn't trust them.

Of course, that was the reason HE was captain.

His mind was constantly on Benton. He studied the waters, squinting, looking in his scope. The crew just accounted that to their oddball captain. Sleep rarely came for him those days, so when he finally slipped over to the dark abyss he fell hard.

He was coming out of his sleep coma when he heard a soft sight. He was immediately awake and reaching for his weapon when he realized it was the person right next to him in his bed and her blond hair was partly on him.

As his initial panic subsided he started mentally abraded himself- with a few imaginative curses- for someone- no matter who- was able to sneak in his quarters and get close to him. He was lucky a person didn't come in the night and slit his throat.

While his thoughts were racing she started to stir and sat up to rub her eyes with her fists. It amused Jack for the childlike action.

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

He chose to stay in his position since the sheet covered his nakedness. He also chose to narrow his kohl-lined eyes and get straight to his point. "What are you doing here, luv? Your bed is not adequate to your needs? All you had to do was speak your opinion about your situation and something would have been done."

He smile faded. "I had a nightmare and was too scared to go back to sleep so I came to you."

"You snuck into my quarters for a dream?"

She looked incensed. "I didn't sneak, Jack. When I knocked you muttered something I thought was 'come in'. You were sprawled on your bed but when I told you I had a NIGHTMARE," she stressed, "you allowed me next to you."

He sat up, ignoring the sheet. "I was asleep."

She shrugged. "I've never seen you asleep, Jack. You talk in your sleep, did you know?"

"You snore," he countered.

She smirked at him. "I know for a fact I do not."

He gave thoughts of getting out and about and started with his day but the faint bruising under Elizabeth's eyes stopped his progress. Instead, he gathered her loosely in his arms and laid back down. "Do you remember what your nightmare was?"

She shivered. "How could I not?" Suddenly she shifted up so she could look at him, her hair curtaining them. "I'd prefer not to study that event at the moment."

He held himself very still. "What would you prefer we do?"

She shifted down and put her head on his bare stomach so he could rest but still look at him. "I thought you might want to know about Will's last days."

He felt a stab of guilt and flashed a look at the girl who should most decidedly NOT be touching his skin when he just woke up. "You've already shared with me the wonderful fact that I wasn't around when young William needed me. I am also aware that he may have suffered unnecessarily due to this lack of response from me."

She held up a hand to interrupt him. "Were you aware that Will loved you? He considered you his closest friend."

Jack was perplexed. "I thought he hated me."

"He hated what you were- pirates, breaker of illusion on who his father was. He was also jealous of you, no doubt."

He smirked. "What man wouldn't, luv."

She just smiled at him. "Jack, you were every male figure for him- father, brother, friend. I want you to know that."

He reached down to run his fingers thought her light hair. "Tell me why he was jealous."

Before she could comment a brisk knock made her scramble away from him. He didn't bother telling her that made her look guiltier. Instead he chose to save her embarrassment and jerked the wood door open, keeping her out of view.

It was Gibbs. "Cap'n."

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Need ye to come up deck, Cap'n. Got something ye need to see."

When he returned minutes later Elizabeth was still standing there, pale and worried. She stepped to him as he threw on his discarded shirt. "A ship?"

"No. A storm. Get to your bunk now and stay until I say otherwise."

"Jack!" she followed him. "How many times shall we have this discussion? You know my position on being hidden away."

He whirled around, hands steadying her before she could run into him. "Do not mistake this conversation as a discussion. I am your captain. You have your orders." As he turned a hand on his sleeve stopped his progress.

"Let me help," she pleaded. "I'm no different from any other man here."

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her.

She tried again. "I know you've had female crewmates. Did you let them hide while the crew needed them?"

"Course not. But YOU were never just a crewmate."

"What does that mean? I don't see why I am different."

"We've a bond," he exploded on her. "I've been charged with your safety and I happen to care about you enough to hold to that."

She reached up for him. "Jack..."

He gestured behind him. "Get up there if you want to help but when I tell you to head below no arguments." 


	11. Chapter 11

Jack squinted against the wind at the ominous dark clouds that seemed to be racing towards them no matter what angle he raced the Black Pearl away from them. The water had been choppy the last half hour or so. It was the wind power he was worried about. Rain was never a problem with a well prepared ship. He didn't like the look of this storm.

He turned his gaze to look at his crew as they hurried to get his orders done in a timely fashion. Several of his youngest mates were taking their time as they glanced worriedly at the fastly approaching black clouds. He took a step forward to get their minds on more pressing matters when Elizabeth appeared in front of them. The wind was taking her words away from him but he saw the mates jump into action.

Their eyes contacted across the bustling ship before she turned to take hands on approach with Long and his rope.

"Handy to have 'round," Gibbs said as he walked to Jack. "But not sure she should be on deck. Looks to be bad."

Jack was tired of having his word challenged. "Questioning my orders, Mr. Gibbs?" he asked him, testily.

Gibbs studied him nervously. "Not like that, Cap'n. Was just afraid she'd slipped under your gaze with all going on."

"Ah." He glanced at the clouds once more then their current path. "Mr. Gibbs, alter our course."

"Which direction, Cap'n?"

Jack pointed into the storm. "That way."

"Aye, cap'm."

Then he changed his mind. "On seconds, I'll take the helm for now."

As they headed towards the massive storm Jack pushed his hat more securely onto his head. Once the rain started to fall he called Cotton to watch the wheel for a moment, asking permission to borrow his parrot. Then Jack located Elizabeth.

She looked confused as he sat the colorful bird on her shoulders then nudged her towards the stairs. When she opened her door the parrot flew in so she turned back around. "Why did Cotton part with his bird?" she asked him.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think he likes to get wet so I said you'd keep an eye on him."

She looked up at him. "Are you sure the parrot's not keeping an eye on me?"

He cocked his head. "Can't say what Cotton told him." She laughed so he turned to go.

"Jack!" she called out desperately.

He turned back to her. "Aye, Elizabeth?"

She scowled fiercely at him. "I'll stay down here, I'll keep my word. But you have to keep word that you'll be safe."

He had to smirk. "Always look after me onesis, luv."

She caught him by surprise when she grabbed his coat and placed her lips roughly on his. Before he thought to respond she broke the kiss. "For luck," she whispered breathlessly against his cheek.

"Another might help," he muttered before putting their mouths together again. They moved silkily together and Jack allowed himself that moment before he went up to fight for their lives. He moved her backwards slowly then removed his mouth form hers. "Well, that's something to keep safe for," he commented, making her blush. That image in mind he headed towards the deck where he was needed, closing the door behind him before grimly returning to his task at hand.

Tied to the helm to keep his balance wheel the Pearl rocked back and forth Jack's life because a series of moments in which he fought nature and his beloved ship to save everyone counting on him. In the back of his mind he knew time in the matter of hours had passed. In the same place registered how wet and tired he was, how much his arms and legs ached but he couldn't turn over the helm. It was his job as captain to make sure he kept everyone safe.

At one point he questioned if he should have headed directly into the storm but it was past time to worry about that now.

Finally, the sky started to lighten up, the ship stopped rolling and the rain stopped falling down. He was aware of the crew exploding into yells and applause but as they untied him from the helm he was powerless to stop his body collapsing.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's eyes were very heavy as he tried to wake up. He had a feeling he had been asleep longer than he should have and there were things he needed to check on. He couldn't figure out _what_ exactly needed tending but he was the _captain_, for rum's sake. Surely there was something.

By the goddess he was confusing himself. Open eyes, he ordered. That's first business.

His eyes finally did as they were told which was good for his eye's sake. He could tell he was in his quarters although it was never that dark. He shivered. Had he died, was waiting on Davy Jones' to take him aboard his Flying Dutchman?

Nay, Elizabeth was coming 'wards him, not a tear in sight.

"Lack of tear best be a good sign for me else off the deck with you," he growled. Or attempted to growl. His voice came out gravelly from no use and he wondered again how long he'd been under.

She heard him, though. Or heard something because her head shot up and she nearly dropped the bowl she was carrying. "Jack!" She dropped next to him on the bed and felt his forehead. "Oh, thank goodness!"

He tried to sit up but decided against it when his body didn't want to move him very far. "What's all the fuss 'bout, Lizzie? Storm can't have been more than a day of yester."

She looked at him, incredulous. "Jack, you've been out for four, nearly five days!"

This time he forced his body to comply and sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for his fleeting strength to return. "What? What about the men? Who ran the ship?" His head turned out numerous thoughts on what could have happened and he felt as though he would pass out once more.

Elizabeth gripped his arm as if she knew part of his thinking. "You did," she answered.

"I did? I must be worse off than I thought."

She shook her head. "I stayed and tended to you. Gibbs came down here and we made decisions and told the men they were yours. We told the men you were exhausted and didn't want to be bothered. We are headed sort of north-west right now."

Jack frowned. "What's that direction?"

"Uh, not sure really."

He wavered again so he decided it would be in both of their best interests if he lay back down. "Hm. Believe to have some treasure maps for the region." He rubbed his cheeks. "Bugger it all, Elizabeth. What _happened_?"

She leaned over him and tenderly ran the wet cloth in her hand over his face. "You've been feverish since the storm, Jack. It was astounding to realize you were human after all."

He attempted a snort but it came out weak. "Astounding," he repeated. "So, I've been a stark raving mad lunatic?"

She shook her head. "On the contrary, you moaned slightly and whispered in your sleep but you've been unnaturally quiet and still. I've been quite scared you wouldn't recover."

He mustered the energy to give her a smirk. "You would no doubt make it without ole Jack."

She gave a weak smile back. "No doubt. But then who would I be able to scream at for the jolly hell of it?"

Jack's response was overshadowed by a loud knocking and then the door opening. Gibbs admitted himself. "Got problems, Miss Elizabeth."

Jack managed to get into a sitting position. "And what seems to be the problems, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked surprised then pleased. "Solves one of the problems then. Men worried 'bout you."

"Spread the word I am restless and walking about later, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said decisively, "to relieve their worries over my health and safe return to the deck." He looked expectantly for him to continue.

"Um, seems we've picked up some company 'long the way, Cap'n."

Jack perked up in interest. "Company?"

"Seems there be a ship aft o' us."

"'Seems'?" Jack felt like Cotton's parrot as he repeated Gibbs' words but he needed to understand the situation. "What kind of ship? What colors do they fly?"

"Too far to truly tell, Cap'n, but the colors can't be friendly I say."

Jack pushed himself upward to try once again to stand.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked in alarm.

"I have to get up. I need to see this ship. I've wasted too much time already."

She put her hands out to stop him. "You _just_ woke up, Jack. Surely it wouldn't do to pass out again in front of the crew."

Jack frowned but considered she might be right. Not at all discouraged he turned his attention back to Gibbs. "Following ships cannot be good, mate. Keep steady enough distance between then let the lads know I'll be up shortly."

"Aye, Cap'n."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack gave the ship that was following them two days to prove their intent or stop giving chase. The ship did neither.

"Bloody hells bells sons of bitches," he swore as he spied the ship through his scope.

Elizabeth stood grimly beside him. "Still there I take it. What are we going to do, Jack?"

"Bloody hells bells sons of bitches on the stick up a barnacles arse," was his response before lowering his eye piece then drumming his fingers on the wood railing as he thought.

She waited patiently for him to formulate his thoughts.

He didn't make her wait long. "Plague."

"Excuse me?"

"If it is your wonderful husband he won't likely come 'board a ship with plague. If it is merely a ship of coincidence they are saved from being pillaged by a sick pirate captain. Gather some men on deck, Lizzie. Inform them they are to act accordingly sick."

She frowned at him. "I suppose you expect me to go below and just sit this one out?"

Jack shrugged. "Your husband will take you, plague or not. And I am in no real shape to fight for you, luv."

She shivered at how pale Jack got when he was tired even still, then nodded. "Trust me to the men," she told him before gathering them to her to explain the captain's madness.

One day she'll make a fine captain, Jack thought to himself.

As the Pearl slowed down as ordered Jack took one final look at them men variously posted, well, sprawled along the deck then he studied the ship that was approaching. "Right, men," he said. "Be 'ware." Then he slowly made his way to the side of the ship and slumped, waiting to see if their ploy worked.

It felt as if he had to wait for hours before the following ship cautiously came to the side of the Pearl.

"Hello?" a brave soul called over the small distance.

Jack achingly brought his head up. "Help us," he said, weakly.

"Water," someone moaned behind him.

Jack got a clear view of who was aboard the ship and his stomach turned to ice. Benton.

"Where is your captain?" Elizabeth's husband asked, his voice admitting authority.

Jack waved his hand about some. "Dead."

"What happened?" Benton demanded to know.

"Port Garnisse. Some fell sick. Please, help us."

As Jack said those words, however, Justin Long came staggering beside him and proceeded to get sick over the railing.

Benton seemed to make his decision. "I'm sorry, sir, but my mission is of great importance. I shall send another ship as soon as I can." Without further adieu he ordered his ship to continue.

"What, no water?" Jack muttered before turning to the slumped Long. "Nice touch, mate," he said with a slight smirk.

"Guess mouthful o' provisions never hurt to be expelled."

Jack snorted then checked on the other ship's progress before casting his voice low for the few crewmates who were "sick" or "dead". "Stay low 'til down below. Once the ship clears we sail."

Long was nearest so he asked, "What direction, Cap'n?"

"Furthest away from _that_ ship as possible."


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth had been lying in wait until Jack was able to release her from her room prison. "Well?" she asked, immediately.

Jack answered the first thing that came to his mind. "That ship will leave us be."

"Was it him?"

"Him who? Benton?"

She nodded as she bit her lip.

"Aye," he finally answered her.

She gasped. "Are you sure?"

He answered her gasp with a sigh. "I am sure."

"But, Jack, you've only seen him once. How can you be so sure?"

He glared at her. "I never forget the face of an enemy, Lizzie. Now, leave me. I'm in need of more plotting. Our course has changed."

It seemed she had enough sense to listen to him.

Riffling through various charts and notes he wrote or others had pinned to him Jack was halfway convinced his form of filing needed to be overviewed. Then he found exactly what he was looking for and beamed happily at the scroll in front of him.

It was an island, small by the look of it, slightly to the south with a cove perfect enough to hide in, the ship protected from being seen when Benton made his return trip after not finding Elizabeth in his current direction.

Plus, the island boasted something all pirates dreamed of...

Treasure. 


	15. Chapter 15

"La Tortue," Jack announced as he walked right behind Elizabeth where she had posted herself on deck. "The Turtle." They watched the said turtle loom into view.

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Why a turtle?"

He reached around her to take her wrist then traced a shape on her soft palm. "'Tis said to make the shape when one walks and calculates the outers of the isle."

She turned, not seeming to notice how close they were standing to one another. "And Benton?"

He smirked. "We are perfectly safe, luv."

She bit her lip as she studied his features nervously. "Ben is extremely intelligent, Jack. What if he catches on to your ploy?"

Jack adopted a hurt look. "You think a navy man is smarter than Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on his chest. "No, not smarter. More determined. More stubborn. More humiliated. If something happened to the crew I would never forgive myself."

He leaned his head closer to hers. "Just the crew, Lizzie?" he asked, softly.

As if she finally realized their proximity to each other she jumped back close to the rails and removed her hands from him. "I should have thought this through more, Jack."

He froze. "What are you saying, Elizabeth?"

Frustrated she turned her head towards the approaching island. "Whatever happens he can't find me with you. Perhaps going back would be best."

Suddenly furious he grabbed her upper arm, ignoring her gasp in pain. "Do you not think I can not protect you? Do you not trust me?"

She scowled and jerked out of his grip. "I can protect myself, thank you. And I do trust you, Jack. It's just not your place to play protector. And it's certainly not in your image."

Disgusted, he turned and stalked to the helm to demand it be given to his hand.

"Jack!" Elizabeth had followed him, pleading tone in her voice. "Please. We need to talk about this."

He jerked a hand in the air. "Nothing needs to be said. Seems you are capable of making your own decisions. We'll spend three days on this island. Then we leave at which time you will inform me of your plan. Savvy?"

She blinked at him and looked like she was going to argue but seemed to swallow it down. "Ok, Jack," she said before sliding away.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack enjoyed the crunch of the golden sand under his boots as they stepped foot on their Turtle Island. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth stumble a little as her sea legs gave her problems.

"Lizzie," he called to her.

"Aye, Jack?" she asked as she wobbled over to him.

"A walk, shall we?"

As the men stretched and relaxed in the cove where the Pearl was docked, Jack led Elizabeth into the wooded area, coming back out onto another area of the beach. He sat down close to the water then watched her as she collapsed beside him.

They silently took in the tide for several minutes before she finally turned to him. "Why are we here, Jack?"

He drew a breath then threw his hand out behind them. "See this turtle, the one we are on? For this sea turtle the only direction for him is forward. Same for pirates. We only look forward, never back. You look back too much you forget to turn around, forget to move and soon you are stationary- never moving towards the future, always peering at the unchanging past."

"Jack," she said, hesitantly. "If you don't look back does the past not surprise you?"

He glanced over at her and shook his head. "You must keep moving to stay ahead." He jumped up to his feet and extended his hand down to help her up as well. "Come. Let's hunt for treasure."

Elizabeth laughed as she followed him into the trees. "How are we going to dig for treasure when we've nothing to dig with?"

He marked pace as he threw her back a smirk. "A pirate walking on an island with pockets leaden and a shovel is not only a dumb pirate but a dead one."

"Are you referring to us or the pirate we are stealing from?" she asked him dryly as she picked her trail between tree roots and vines."

"Can't steal from the dead, luv," he corrected her.

She snorted. "You wouldn't consider it stealing if he were alive?"

Jack cheerfully ignored her. "The pirate whose plundered treasure we're about to acquire was as black as night, Lizzie, and had a name as long as my arm and twice as hard to pronounce. They called him Sharps for his sharp tongue and love for sharp weapons."

Elizabeth looked transfixed. "What happened to him?"

He stopped, his love for telling a good story catching all of his sporadic attention. "Seemed Sharps first trip on a ship was at spear point to be part of a slave trade. He killed enough crew to convince them turning into a slave was not in their best interest."

"You said he died. Did you kill him?"

"Not I," he grinned. "But the mighty Sharps was quite disturbed to find himself stabbed by his own weapon by his own countryman. He muttered to me as I checked his pockets he always thought a white devil would do him in."

She gasped. "Jack! Could you have at least waited until he was dead to pick his pockets?"

"He wanted me to. Gave me his chart to this island instead of letting his killer get it. Had to promise to give the wealth to his people at home to get that scrap."

"Are we?"

"Course not! A pirate should know better than to trust the word of a pirate."

"Jack..."

He cocked his head and spread his hands. "Elizabeth, that was nigh ten years in the past. I've paid my debts time and again when need be. 'Sides, would be a shame to give up such booty to a country who has no need for baubles and stones."

She knitted her eyebrows. "How do you know what he has buried?"

"I am staring at it." He walked around her confused companion and knelt beside the huge tree that had a big enough hole for treasure to be held and for him to have caught some glint. He felt more than saw Elizabeth kneel beside him as he reached his hand into the drying wood and began pulling out the various items.

"WHY would someone hide their bounty?" she asked as the pile grew.

"More than like because the crew can not be trusted," he answered. "I personally couldn't stand the thought of someone robbing me while I was out and about. I'd rather have them try it in front of me." Satisfied he had all the pieces he sat back to study what they had found.

A few pieces of gold, various precious stones, rings, bracelets, two gaudy necklaces, and a tiara made of diamonds perhaps.

He picked up the headpiece and cleaned it as best he could with his dirty shirt before leaning over to place it on Elizabeth's head. He watched her blush even as his deft fingers found the smallest ring and placed it on her right hand. "Your share," he told her in a matter of fact tone.

"The stone is black," she commented. "Nearly like yours."

"Yours is onyx. Pirates need rings." He grabbed the coins and shoved them in his pocket. "Help me with this. It's time we've gotten back." 


	17. Chapter 17

Jack lost track of time once they sailed from La Tortue. It was something he tended to do as time wasn't a guiding force in his world. Generally the only time it did was when they needed to stop.

He got up one morning and headed up top to be stopped by First Mate Mr. Gibbs.

"Dasher spotted land during the night, Cap'n. Sizable port. Should we stop or process around?"

Jack frowned slightly in thought. It had to be Port Aramis , which should be safe enough. "How're supplies?"

"Not sure, Cap'n. You want me to go check?"

Jack smiled as he placed an arm about Gibbs shoulders. "Let us both go."

Supplies were such that they could get by without stopping in Aramis. Jack felt generous enough to let the one less used to being trapped on a ship make the call.

Huge smile on his face he entered her quarters without nary a knock. "Elizabeth! What say you to..." His words trailed into silence as he took in what he was seeing.

As always his donated shirt was too big for her. But he had caught her in a rare moment in which she had taken time to consider the growing child. She was pressing both hands to her stomach and had a queer look on her face.

"Rum's sake, Lizzie!" he stuttered. "How'd you get so...big?"

She seemed to finally notice him. "Slowly day by day." Suddenly she reached out for him, looking slightly panicky. "Something's happening, Jack. I am getting that nervous feeling but I'm not nervous."

He tightened his hands around hers and pulled her a little closer. "What do you think it is?"

"You don't know?"

"No! Don't you?"

"No!" She gasped. "You don't suppose there's something wrong, do you?"

Jack felt frustrated and a little upset at their lack knowledge on something potentially life threatening to someone as important to him as Lizzie was. "Gibbs," he suddenly said decisively. "He'll know." He went to the door, threw it open, then bellowed for his first mate and their good friend.

Poor Joshamee walked into Elizabeth's quarters not knowing what to expect and got pounced on by his cap'n and Miss Elizabeth with very confusing statements.

"Mr. Gibbs will know, Lizzie. He was married," Jack started.

"Aye, but was she ever with child?" Elizabeth asked then they both looked to Gibbs.

"Aye," he managed.

"See," Elizabeth told him as if to explain, "my mother died when I was young so I never had words of guidance."

"Mum couldn't be bothered after me onesis," Jack said. "I was enough to handle."

"So, Mr. Gibbs, you have to let us know if it's normal."

Gibbs looked overwhelmed. "Normal?"

"Aye," she nodded. "The fluttering."

"Fluttering?" again he repeated.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Cotton's parrot in here with us lot? Mr. Gibbs, do you know or not?"

"I couldn't say as I am sure I know not what you are referring to."

Jack scowled then understanding dawned on him. "Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth is with child."

"Oh my. Well, congratulations to the both of you."

Jack waved his hand to brush off the comment for the moment. "She feels fluttery."

"The babe moves already?" Gibbs asked, frowning as he attempted to do the math in his head.

Elizabeth gaped in wonder as she placed her hand once ore to her slightly protruding stomach. "'Tis the baby?"

Gibbs grinned at them. "Healthy occurrence, Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh, thank you!" She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his blushing cheek.

As Gibbs was leaving, Jack caught up with him. "Not a word to the lads, eh."

"Right, Cap'n," the good mate agreed. 


	18. Chapter 18

"I want to learn how to fight."

Jack turned to the fierce woman who had spoken that phrase. He smiled at her. "You already know how to fight, luv."

She frowned back. "I know how to do a basic defense. I want to be able to fly, soar when I weld a sword."

His smiled turned into a smirk. "Elizabeth. Lizzie, The skill you speak of requires years of training for the mastery of the sword you wish to weld so deadly."

She rolled her eyes. "Years? Let us start now then."

"Only a true master can fly, luv."

She stepped forward and released his sword from its scabbard. "When we find ourselves in a position where we are surrounded wouldn't you rather know I can handle myself." She spoke again to interrupt what he opened his mouth to say. "I will NOT be banished from the upper deck when we encounter other ships. And we WILL encounter other ships."

Jack's brown eyes gleamed at that thought. "I count on it. Gibbs, sword." His hand was held out for the offering. After getting his own treasured weapon back he lifted it and encouraged Elizabeth to do the same with Gibbs borrowed one.

Around the ship for many days Elizabeth and Jack chased each other up and down. Mates learned to listen for them and quickly jump out of the way, all the while watching the movements.

Jack admitted only to himself that his student was a quick learner.

Long walked up to the captain after they had been sweating one day. "Cap'n?"

Elizabeth glanced in the mate's direction. Jack reached in and slightly nicked her upper shoulder. She gasped, more in shock that he would cut her than in pain. She watched as the blood began to seep out of the wound. "Jack!"

He put his sword down, tip to the wood. "You left yourself open, Lizzie. I had complete access to your heart."

She copied his weapon movement. "In a fight I might have to fight several at one time."

He nodded. "Employing fighting mates in order for this endeavor."

"Cap'n!" Justin Long pushed again.

He turned his head. "Aye?"

"Land ho, Cap'n."

He raised his eyebrow. "Crows-nest?"

"Cotton, sir."

Jack barked laughter. "And an idea wholly irresponsible and unacceptable will not be tolerated by this ships head. Take your positions, men! Bracken, nest."

Long still stood at Jack's side.

The fierce captain scowled. "What are you still here for?"

"Um, Cap'n, men put me in charge."

"Charge of what?"

"Well..."

Jack growled at him. "Aye, Long. Say what you will."

"I, well, the men...We want, I mean, we'd like..."

Elizabeth grabbed Long's wrist. "If you don't tell us this instance I will break this arm."

"We want to dock."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Appreciated explanations if you please."

"Well..." Long shuffled his feet and glanced at Elizabeth. "The men, well, we be wanting company." He blushed brightly as she began to smile.

The captain's smile turned into a smirk. "Island be friendly?"

Long turned so Elizabeth wasn't in his sight. "Jenning took a scope to see black."

"Scope!" Jack bellowed, making Elizabeth jump.

It appeared immediately and he went to the bow of the ship, scope to his kohl-lined eyes. Elizabeth followed him, hand to her slightly protruding stomach as the baby moved.

"Where are we?" she asked him softly.

He seemed so intent at gathering information it was as if he didn't hear. She opened her mouth to repeat her inquiry when he suddenly said, "Anguilla it seems. Bypassing the island that would, from this direction, be first, to find a city friendly." He finally removed the scope to look at her.

"Is it friendly? To us?"

"Crows-nest," he announced. "Larger view is desired." He turned and went to climb the mast, surprisingly graceful.

He did see faint black flags past the uninhabited land they would bypass. He was torn about the decision. He preferred it to be his word about...well, anything. _He_ was the captain, savvy.

He had never ported at this island and he would have left it that way. But crew needed to kept happy to at least satisfied. He had learned that with the last mutiny. He shivered. He would never admit it but he had nightmares. The Mutiny bothered him even now.

He slowly descended and noted the men staring at him. "A stop is noted if friendship reciprocated."

Consan piped up. "So, we're dockin'?"

Jack frowned. "That was said." He looked around. "Mind your positions." They immediately went back to work. He went to Elizabeth. "Men have a listening problem."

She laughed and ran her hand down his arm. "I've _told_ you. You talk in circles, Jack."

He leaned close to her, his hands on her shoulders. His mouth to her ear he murmured. "Perhaps trickery provides intelligence simplified." When he withdrew she took one of his hands.

"The baby is truly moving today."

Jack would never admit the feeling of being uncomfortable about the growing baby. He wasn't sure what to do so he let Lizzie lead. But he had to admit to curiosity.

Elizabeth's face positively glowed. "He's getting so strong."

Jack moved closer to her, putting his other hand to encase her swollen stomach. "He?"

She shrugged as she smiled and placed her tiny hands over his. "He is so insistent lately. Perhaps that is a boy trait."

Jack removed his hands to cup her face. "We have to talk about this."

She copied his motions, moving so her body was flush with his. "We have at least three months, Jack. Plenty of time." She wrapped her arms around him for a fierce hug. He pulled her impossibly closer and he laid his hand in her soft hair.

Jack closed his eyes and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Even on a ship with no fresh water she managed to stay clean. He vaguely wondered about his scent but she was shifting back.

"Jack, you are incredible. When we met I never thought I would feel such things- gratitude, protection, strong friendship." She blushed as their faces remained mere inches. "I am glad you are in my life. And my baby's." She leaned in. Jack felt his heart beat faster. He shifted slightly as he mouth came to him.

She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek then she hesitated before she planted her lips on the corner of his mouth.

As she pulled back he stopped her by gently clasping her hips. "You forgot the other side," he said, his voice deeper than normal.

"But I wasn't given enough time," she countered then she leaned forward for the other side.

When she was close enough he turned his head so his mouth connected with hers. He detected a sigh of pleasure from her as their lips molded together. The kiss lasted mere seconds but it was enough to make his blood boil and maker her flush once they broke apart.

"Let me know when we are close," she managed to stutter before rushing away.

Jack saw his curious men trying not to get caught watching while he himself watched Elizabeth leave. Shifting uncomfortably he wondered if he too should find some company on the island.


	19. Chapter 19

As they steadily approached the island, Jack settled at the helm to glide his prized possession in safely.

Elizabeth, at one point- which Jack himself could pinpoint thus making that trip consequential- came to stand beside him dressed in her normal pirate garb. "Jack. Will we be safe?" she asked as the island loomed near, black sails flapping proudly in the warm wind.

He glanced around to see she looked paled in the sunlight. "Aye, Lizzie. Safe as pirates with pirates."

She didn't look appeased. "I've no desire to stay below when there's land to be walked upon. Would you allow me to tag with you on this venture?"

He entertained a brief notion to turn her down due to his agreement with himself to get with a woman. But his mouth agreed with her words instead. "Aye. A woman tagging a pirate captain never hurt the reputation."

She grinned at him. "How about the allowance of the woman being the captain?" she asked, impishly.

He grinned back. "Could be interesting turn o' events at any rate. You do have that captain swagger 'bout you. Must be from proximity of yours truly."

"Must be," she readily agreed.

They docked with no problem- the only thing noticeable would have been the stares from the surrounding pirates.

Jack lifted his mouth into a sneer. "Unsavory lot," he murmured.

Elizabeth laughed as she completed braiding her hair and tucked it neatly under her tri-hat. "They ARE pirates, Jack," she told him.

"Dirty creatures," he said as he turned his nose up at them in jest, causing her to laugh harder.

Suddenly she reached out to grip his shirt sleeve, still bare without a coat until they landed.

He raised his black eyebrows at her. "The babe move?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No. Nothing like that."

"What's wrong?"

She looked around with seeming to actually see the ship around her. "I don't know. I just..."

While he himself was not getting the feeling he had long since been trained to follow he did trust her instincts just as true. "Stay 'board the Pearl, Lizzie," he urged.

She physically shook herself then forced a smile to his face. "Don't be silly, Jack. It's just the woman in me talking. Besides, you can keep me safe."

In their dock, Jack ordered Mason and Cutter to tie down the ship before turning his full attention to her. "Elizabeth, the only true way I can keep you safe is by locking you away on the Black Pearl."

She balked. "Jack!"

He reached out to put his hands on her shoulders. "I would rather have you mad yet alive."

She shook her head. "I will _not_ do that. We will just be extra vigilant and I shall allow you to be over-protective." To prove her point she went to where the ship was being moored. "Now," she yelled to him, "am I to be exploring Anguilla by my onesis, Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," he yelled back then followed the siren's call against his better judgment.


	20. Chapter 20

"A market fair!" Elizabeth exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement as she and Jack found sellers with wares set up on either side of the main avenue. Jack wondered at the brilliancy of setting up shops in the midst of thieves den when Lizzie grabbed his be-jeweled hand to drag her to look at the various items for the bargain.

The place she picked to admire held head scarf,...and a live monkey.

Jack sneered at the thing. "How much for the hell beast?" he asked.

Elizabeth stopped the man from answering. "We do _not_ need a monkey on board. Besides this one I highly doubt is undead and so only good for one shot."

The ware keep opened his mouth as is to protest but saw Jack's expression and wisely kept his opinion to himself. "Nice bauble for the...lady?" he asked instead. "Something to keep her satisfied."

Jack had had enough with this keeper. "I keep her well satisfied, thank you." He began to walk away.

"Jack!"

It wasn't his name that stopped him. It was the voice Elizabeth used- shrill, panicked.

He reached for the hilt of his sword even as he turned to see something from an endless nightmare. Benton. Holding Elizabeth from behind, a deadly knife in his hand, luckily away from her, his free arm around her throat.

"Lord Benton, release her," he managed.

Benton just tightened his grip, Elizabeth's hands to the arm choking her, her pretty eyes on Jack's begging for him to stop this madness. "Keep her satisfied do you, pirate?"

"Expression of speech, nothing more. You're hurting your wife, my lord."

Benton did appear to relax his grip slightly. "You look quite recovered from your plague, pirate."

Jack had to smile slightly. "Had you helped the poor ill pirates you would have had your wife back sooner," he had to point out.

Jack could tell Benton was half mad by his widened eyes. A man not used to prolonged sea with nothing on the horizon tended to do that to any man. The others on the road steered clear of the incident.

"Yes, a faster conclusion that my _wife_ was once again a pirate whore."

Elizabeth struggled slightly. "Please, Ben, I never--"

He placed the blade to her throat. "Shut up! You lie with your mouth as often as you lie with your pirate. I should have listened. You had disappeared before you were married before but I was willing to overlook that since you wedded Turner. But you are MY WIFE. How dare you run away to dress as a man and fondle every man in sight."

Jack had eased up as he had been talking and was close enough to be a threat with his sword. He raised it to Benton's exposed side. "Release Elizabeth then let's go talk about this somewhere more private."

Benton did what he was told and Elizabeth took a step and turned around to face her husband and attacker as she went onto the verbal attack.

"Mayhap if you had given me something I wanted, something I craved I would have not felt the need to leave."

Benton snorted. "Like what, my dear? Dressing as a man? Sailing on the blue? You are a woman, not some girl who houses childish dreams. Your father has indulged you too much and I fear you are spoilt for it."

"Love," she blurted out. "Is that too much to ask?"

He actually laughed. "Another childish dream. No one falls in love any more, my darling. You are there as an ornament and to bear children."

She stood straighter, moving her shirt to show her curve. "I loved Will. I love Jack. And I am to bear a child, as is my duty," she spit out.

Benton quickly moved to close the gap between them, grabbing her throat harshly. "You little whore. You couldn't wait for me to turn my back before you were on yours."

She smiled at him. "Mayhap if I had experienced some satisfaction in my marriage bed..."

Benton moved even closer, making Elizabeth gasp in pain. Jack reached between them and made Benton turn loose. "This not be the privacy I'd like for this conversation," he told them both, keeping his gaze on the man who was smiling happily.

"I am done here," Benton stated then starting walking off.

Confused, Jack reached out to grab him when he heard his name. Turning he saw Elizabeth holding her side, blood streaming to the cobble stone.

He caught her as she collapsed.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I've always been of the opinion that Jack hids his intellect. He's quoting Shakespeare.**

* * *

Ten steps from wall to wall. Turn. Ten steps back. Turn. Count all over again. To keep his mind busy as he paced waiting for some news- any at all- Jack resorted to reciting a poem his mother had made him memorize when he was a lad.

"It be pirates, dearie," she had told him the lengthy thing was about, though to this day he didn't see it that way. But as a lad eager to please his mum he learned it all at the ripe age of four. He never knew years later he would use those same lines to keep his sanity.

'Here the anthem doth commence:  
Love and constancy is dead;  
Phoenix and the turtle fled In a mutual flame from hence.  
So they loved, as love in twain Had the essence but in one;  
Two distincts, division none:  
Number there in love was slain.

Hearts remote, yet not asunder;  
Distance, and no space was seen 'Twixt the turtle and his queen:  
But in them it were a wonder.

So between them love did shine,  
That the turtle saw his right Flaming in the phoenix' sight;  
Either was the other's mine.'

He was awaiting news. He was also awaiting his first mate. He had grabbed the first whelp he saw, holding the unconscious bleeding Elizabeth to direct them to the nearest apothecary then sent the lad to give a message to Gibbs.

The man arrived when Jack was on the next to the last verse. He received his captain's glare. "Any news?" Jack asked him.,

Gibbs shook his head. "Not yet. I've sent some men looking for his ship- good men who got a look see at it before."

"Good," he hissed, eyes blazing. "I aim to have his neck in my hands before the sun is set."

Gibbs looked at his captain worriedly. "Any news 'bout Miss Elizabeth?"

"Nay! And they refuse to let me in."

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up. "Refuse? The refused Cap'n Jack Sparrow?"

Jack straightened. Then his mouth turned up in an unamused smile. "You are correct, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said before striding towards the closed door he knew contained Elizabeth.

He forcefully opened the door to see the witch and her girl putting a poultice on Lizzie's forehead. "Has she stopped bleeding?" he asked, gruffly.

"Sir!" The witch looked at him in anger. "I insist ye leave!"

"Has she stopped bleeding?" he asked once again.

The witch crossed her arms. "Tha magic only works when no interlopers be near."

Jack stalked forward, grabbing the girl and placed his gun to her young head. "Madam," he said, as ironically as she had said 'sir'. "I am a very angry pirate captain and am willing to prove how serious I am at this moment. One life for another."

It appeared he finally had her attention. "Ye do not look tha cold-blooded pirate type. Ye care fer tha girl."

He cocked his weapon. "Has she stopped bleeding?" he asked a third time.

"Aye. An' tha babe be movin' at this mo."

Jack released the gun's hammer. "Will she recover?"

"Touch an' go."

He stiffened up, cocked the revolver again. "What do you mean? Can you heal her or will you lose your daughter?"

"Peace, Captain!" she told him but moved back to her patient. "She lost much blood as yer shirt shows. Iffn she go into birthin' now she die."

He frowned as he studied how dark Elizabeth's eyelashes looked against her pale skin. "Is that a possibility?"

"Tha trauma o' wound might make it happen. Babes be mysterious."

He shifted a little. "Would the babe survive?"

"Babe not big 'nough fer this here world."

Suddenly realizing the girl against his chest was trembling in fear, Jack lowered the weapon and released his prisoner. She ran into her mother's arms. "She's special to me," he said as if to explain his behavior.

"Ye love her."

He shrugged. "_She_ loved _me_. Those words had her stabbed."

"Ah. Then ye be Jack."

"She said my name?" he asked, moving to stand near Elizabeth.

The girl is the one who answered. "When she was cryin' earlier she said it lots."

"Breona, go get him a stool," the woman told her then closed the door behind her. "She be stabbed fer lovin' ye? Jilted lover?"

"Husband," he answered honestly.

"Yer baby?"

"His."

"Interestin'."

He grinned slightly. "Lizzie and me's relationship had always been on the wrong side of complicated."

"Yet ye love each 'nother."

Jack balked this time. "Don't love. Pirates, you know. I care for her. Friend-like."

"She loves ye, ye said."

"Mayhap friend-like. Complicated."

"Jack?" Elizabeth's soft voice captured their attention.

He knelt and took her hand in his. "How do you feel, luv?"

"Numb." She gasped. "The baby!"

"He's fine, Elizabeth," he assured her. "And you are going to be a widow very soon. Of that I promise."

She smiled a little. "My fierce protector."

Jack looked back up at the witch. "When can I take her home?"

"Assumin' ye mean tha ship? Three months."

"Three months?" both pirates asked in horror.

"Sorry, me chil' but ye be too weak ta carry tha babe an' ta birth now 'twould kill ye both. Stable bed wit'out battle, storm, or waves may be tha only thin' save ye."

"The baby could die?" Elizabeth asked.

"_You_ could die," Jack empathized then gently kissed the palm he held when she looked back at him.

"Promise me something, Jack."

He dropped her hand and stood abruptly. "Need to tell Mr. Gibbs the new and check on your husband's progress."

"Jack! You will come back?"

He paused at the door and looked back at her, her complexion as white as the sheets covering her. "I always have," he said then closed the door.


	22. Chapter 22

He couldn't sleep. After the first nightmare that brought him out of his slumber nearing screaming, Jack decided he was content staying awake, watching Elizabeth's chest move up and down to make sure she was still breathing.

"Jack? Am I a widow so soon?"

The voice broke him out of his semi-trance. He got up from the chair he had been resting in and sat on the side of the bed, moonlight from the window bathing their features. "Nay. Your bastard Benton has already left the island."

"Are you going after him?"

Hew shrugged his shoulders. "Eventually."

She quietly studied his face for a moment before reaching her hand to his scruffy face. "I want you to go after him," she softly said.

He reached up to take her hand. "You can't leave for another three months."

"No, but you can." When he opened his mouth to argue she continued. "Jack, there is no way you can stand being on land for that long. I couldn't ask that of you. What I am asking you to do is to find Benton and place my sword in his heart. Once that's done THEN come back to me. Promise me."

"No! You could die, Elizabeth."

"If I die it won't be because you were or were not here."

"I don't want to leave you," he said, stubbornly.

"Jack, I don't want you to see me like this- weak and possibly dying. Let us have our revenge through you. I'll try to await your return."

He reached down to wipe the stray tear out of the corner of her eye. "You can not die, Lizzie. I am running out of friends."

She flashed him a smile then took his hands so this time he couldn't escape. "You must promise me some things."

He looked uncomfortable. "What things?"

"The baby. If it's a boy I'll to have named him William Weatherby. I want you to take care of my child."

He looked out of the window for a moment collecting his thoughts. Finally, he answered her. "I promise you I will carry the baby safely to your father to raise."

"Jack, no! I insist it is you who raises the baby."

"Elizabeth--"

"_You_ know what my childhood was like. I'll not have MY child stifled or his view of me be anything other then the truth. Promise me."

Reluctantly he nodded. "I promise."

"I want you to leave at first light so you can catch Benton quickly."

"Fine," he said, moodily.

"Promise me you'll come back," she said, starting to cry.

"'Twas your idea for me to leave," he reminded her.

"Just promise me."

"Fine," he said again. "Is that all?"

She laughed nervously and used one hand to wipe away her tears. "One more thing, Please."

She looked so small, so sad. "What, luv?"

"Kiss me before you leave. Something to remember you while we're apart."

He smirked. "I am completely unforgettable." But then he leaned forward, placing his soft lips onto hers. Both hesitated for a brief second before the kiss intensified with their extreme longing. He placed his hand through her hair, holding her head at the right angle. He ran his tongue along her lush lips and she quickly opened herself to him.

Jack knew his time was short. He was also painfully aware her time might be shorter. Some part of him thought of the kiss as a form of revenge on Lizzie. Look what you've been missing, what you didn't pick.

But he couldn't deny he was enjoying the kiss every bit as much as she seemed to be. He allowed himself a few moments of mindless pleasure before he forced himself under control and broke the kiss. Her swollen lips nearly made him dip his head again. She had tears in her eyes, thought, sobering him up.

"I will be back, Lizzie. Back before you've time to notice Jack's not in attendance."

"I shall be here not so patiently waiting for your reappearance."

"Promise?" he asked savagely.

"I promise."

Jack strolled out of the room without a glance back, half afraid her tears would persuade her to stop his journey. The witch gave him a knowing look.

"Too much 'citment bring tha babe," she warned.

"I am making my departure," he told her. "She is to be saved at ALL costs."

She nodded her head. "Glad ta have yer trust, cap'n."

He gave her a classic smirk. "Oh, it's not my trust that will guarantee her safety..."


	23. Chapter 23

"Cap'n, you sure' bout this?" Gibbs asked for nearly the tenth time and Jack felt he was going to have to strangle the man before the morn was over.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs, sure as the shore," he told him.

"But, Cap'n, ta leave Miss Elizabeth in tha hands o' that witch..."

"Lizzie will be fine," Jack reassured Gibbs, who had apparently taken it upon himself to be Elizabeth's father in her own father's absence. "I've the witch's brat."

"Tha _witch's brat_ be 'mong ye, _Cap'n_," the girl said as she unhappily stood before him. "An' I'd hardly insult tha woman keepin' yer mistress and bastard 'live."

Jack just lifted an eyebrow even as he saw Gibbs prepared to step between should he lose his temper. "What's your name, child?"

The girl glared up at the pirate. "Breona," she finally answered.

He smiled friendly enough. "Well, Breona, the 'mistress' as you call her also has a name. It's Elizabeth and she's more of a woman than you can hope to be. And there are many a name for what your mum is- brija, hechicero- she is still a voodoo witch and you might pray to whatever gods will listen that Elizabeth stays safe or twill be YOUR death you should worry about."

She tossed her head defiantly. "You'll not harm me. You've love in yer 'eart."

Jack sneered. "If 'tis love it not be for you. Make no mistake I will rid myself of you one way or another." Once he was convinced she would not think him treat her light he called for Cotton. "Take the girl below and make her comfortable in the barracks."

"Barracks!" she squawked.

"An incentive to pray _hard_," he told her.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs said as Cotton hauled the protesting girl away. "Mayhap she can be treated fairly."

Jack turned an angry gaze to his first mate. "Mayhap you'd like to join the girl below? Nay? Then get us underway, Mr. Gibbs. We've an adventure."

Jack went to his cabin and snatched up his compass, willing it to show him the way. At first it pointed behind them, onto the island, the island he left Elizabeth on, scared, in pain, possibly dying. At that moment Jack wanted nothing more than to order the readying of the Pearl to stop so he could go back to Lizzie's side.

"No!" he growled, hitting his fist against his desk, paying no mind to the pain or blood that came form the broken skin. "Not her. Benton. Benton. Benton's who I want," he growled then watched as the magic needle turned from isle bound to out towards the ocean. "Aye, better. Much better."


	24. Chapter 24

For Elizabeth the days that followed Jack's departure were long and drawn out, her moods shifting between that of tired boredom to anxiousness and mixed with various moments in which she felt she would cry at the slightest thing.

Being bedridden did not help her mood especially since the woman left to care for her was bitter Jack took her only child. The woman cared for her in the briskest manner being no company at all. Unable to stand the lack of companionship she lay in wait- literally- for the woman to return.

"Pardon me," she said, politely when the woman came with some filling yet unappetizing soup. "You've my name but I've not yours. Seems hardly fair considering you've saved my life."

"Ain't nothin' in life fair, dearie," the woman said, "otherwise ye'd be out me hair an' me daughter be back in mine." But, seeing Elizabeth's expression she sighed and acquiesced. "Kaysta be one of me names."

Elizabeth grimaced as she shifted wrong and the pain shot through her body. "How pretty. I shall name my daughter after you should I have a girl."

Impossibly it seemed, the woman blushed. "Nay, chil', only did me natural ta ye."

"Still," Elizabeth pointed out, "names are important in your culture and I believe should my babe and I live it will be all for your 'natural'."

Kaysta sat on the stool Jack had abandoned. "Ye've thought o' names?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to blush. "Between myself and Jack. A boy would be names for my first love and Jack's true friend with his second name being my father's."

Kaysta lifted her brows. "Not ta be named fer tha chil's da? Yer cap'n says he not be it."

"The father is the one who placed me in this bed. This babe is the only thing he did right."

"And yer cap'n?"

She played with the sheet in lieu of looking at the wise woman's glance. "Jack is a constant friend."

The woman nodded. "Though he not fathered tha babe he'll be the father." She stood suddenly. "Ye like ta know tha child's secret?"

Elizabeth looked up. "You can tell?"

Kaysta nodded once. "Without a doubt, me chil'." She left the room for a moment to bring back what looked to be a crystal on a string. "Watch well, dearie." She held the string high above Elizabeth's stomach, it hanging straight down.

Suddenly the crystal seemed to move on its own. Elizabeth looked to Kaysta to see she was muttering something of some sort. A chant it seemed.

The spell woman watched the movement for a moment as it made its decision on which way to turn before snatching it back up and grinning at her. "No babe named fer me sadly," she said.

Elizabeth gasped. "It's a boy?"

"Assuredly."

Lizzie had to smile. "Ha! I _told_ Jack though he wouldn't believe."

"A strong man be 'quired ta raise 'nuther man's flesh."

The expectant mother shifted slightly. "Jack is a strong man. He is, underneath all his pirate garb and drunken act, a very good man."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Time on a ship was always changing. An unsteady constant. Jack generally was content to allow time to run its natural course. This voyage, however, he felt he was in a race against time. Each day was a fight against time, against his compass that was traitorous and would not pick a direction, against his strong will pulling him back to Lizzie to check her breath.

To amuse himself and also as a detraction Jack had the witch girl brought up on deck with him. "Your quarters satisfactory?" he asked with irony as the 'quarters' offered were in his brig.

She smiled slightly at him. "'Tis clean at least," she told him.

"Hm."

She gingerly placed her hand on his arm. "She be safe, Cap'n."

He looked at the arm then to her earnest face. "Voodoo magic tell you that?"

She shook her head. "I know me mum an' her skills. Ye Liz'beth be safe," she repeated.

He grunted then turned away as a mate Cuthbert approached him. He watched the girl walk away before addressing him. "Aye?"

Cuthbert, normally quieter than the rest, started to stutter. "I, uh, I mean, can, uh, it would be nice if...I mean, could you possibly...?"

Jack felt some mercy and reached his hand out to stop the madness. "Hold. Remember I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. No unnecessary keelhauling. Speak your piece."

Cuthbert visibly relaxed, drew a breath, then the cook said his thought. "Breon be uncomfortable so many weeks in a cell. Mayhap a bunk can be found for her?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and studied the shorter man. "How've comfort become discussed?"

The cook straightened his shoulders. "Meals, Cap'n. Been 'liverin' them meself."

"Discussions prove worthsome otherwise?" Jack asked, suspiciously.

Cuthbert brightened. "Aye, Cap'n! Ne'er knew her da. I ne'er knew neither. She a voodoo hoodoo. I believe."

Again Jack stopped him. "You've not gotten captured by the prisoner, Bert...?"

The man blushed but stayed straight. "She a nice one, Cap'n. Don't get much chance ta meet fancies."

"Fancy not be her. Be wary, Bert. Traps a plenty when women involve."

"Aye, Cap'n."

As the man walked away, whistling something that sounded vaguely like a love song Jack rolled his eyes. He would honor the request- the little witch posed no harm as far as he could see- but the involvement of his cook mate an eye was needed on the pair in wanting of safety.


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth sighed from her permanent perch on the hard bed she was offered. She was under strict orders that the privy was the only place she could get up for. Her wound seemed to be healing nicely although when William Weatherby kicked on that side she winced in pain.

Days passed slowly.

She tried to sleep mostly, hating she was wasting her day but lack of activity was pressing. Of course she faked many privy breaks to stretch her tired aching muscles.

The days were not numbered and resting in bed Elizabeth was oblivious to the time.

One day, marked as the third week she found out, Kaysta came in the room to visit bringing what look like string.

Elizabeth studied her suspiciously. "What have you brought?" she asked.

"Ye be miserable all day," Kaysta told her with a smile. "I've brought some items for you to pass the days."

Still leery she leaned forward. "Knitting?" she said, incredulous. "_You _of all people knit?"

Kaysta smiled wider. "Ye do not then?"

She laid back down and blushed. "Mother never taught me. She died while I was young."

Kaysta nodded then moved the spare chair closer to the invalid. "I shall teach then."

"I don't know," she said, hesitantly.

"Make som'thin' fer tha babe," she suggested. "Time will pass."

The last statement she said made Elizabeth reach for the needles.


	27. Chapter 27

Five weeks. Five weeks and they finally arrived to land.

Step to the left. Quietly now.

Stop...no maid.

Jack had studied the house before he had received Elizabeth. Lord Benton spent time in his study. Jack was planning on him being there. Enclosed and private was the way.

Straightening his shoulders he waltzed into the common room as if he were invited. He passed a maid who said nothing. He smirked.

Jack walked straight into the study, pushing the door open with force.

Benton, at his desk, jumped in fear. Then he recognized his interrupter. _"You._ What _are_ you doing here?"

Jack's smirk turned evil as he looked at the man. "We've unfinished business."

Benton stood, still behind his ask deck. "My wife," he spit, "disappeared to a pirate who impregnated her. I see my role in this inappropriate play is finished. Have the whore."

Jack clenched but held his posture. "Leaving at that, mayhap. But a made mistake floats among us."

Benton appeared to think a moment. Then he spoke. "Ah, mayhap you are mad about my way of ending my marriage."

Jack's eyes flashed and he lowered his hand to his sword. "Violent ending calls for violent action."

Benton retrieved his hidden sword. "When I make you surrender, _pirate_, you shall hand appropriately."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you want to fight a pirate?"

Benton raised his sword. "I will not have defeat on my conscience."

Jack moved faster then one would imagine, nearly to the desk when Benton came around to meet his sword.

The fight began.

Jack's sword met every offensive move Benton made.

Jack stepped back several times. In the open area he moved to he began his moves from the side, dancing around, flying with his swift moves and unpredictably, his eyes showing nothing.

Benton was good with his weapon. Practiced, no doubt, to snuff the loneliness. He met Jack but Jack saw he was tiring as his reflexes were slightly slowing.

Suddenly Jack attacked him fiercely, pushing him backwards.

His attack seemed to work but Jack was still aware of every move he and Benton made. jack forced Benton against a wall then managed to cut Benton's upper arm on the side he was fighting with. "Yield," Jack asked of him.

Benton attacked Jack with gusto. "Not to a pirate."

Jack turned fierce, flying with his blade, slicing his other arm. Benton, tired, kept fighting but he moved so slow Jack could see his attacks.

Barely having a shine of sweat Jack kicked out his heavy boot and making the man go down, sword falling away. Jack placed the tip of his weapon upon his chest, centered on his heart. "Yield," he said again.

Benton looked defiant. "Never to you. Kill me if you like."

Jack pressed his sword harder. "You would die for pride?"

He squared his face. "Pride is the only thing I have left."

"I am willing to negotiate your release. For your pride."

Benton showed no emotions. "You can not kill me, pirate."

Jack narrowed his dark eyes. "I am more than willing to help you enter death."

The man smiled. "People know. If I show up dead they know who to find."

He smirked. "They can't catch me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

The smile grew. "Not you, pirate. My wayward wife."

Jack froze.

Benton laughed. "So she still lives."

Jack decided to end the stalling. "Enough," he said. He moved his sword up and gave the man something to remember them by. The man's cheek was bleeding bad and Jack just smiled. "That's for Elizabeth." Then he placed his sword against Benton's neck. "You've done your damage and now I've done mine. Should you choose to follow us or send someone I'll not be so generous."


	28. Chapter 28

Jack stood at the bow of the Black Pearl watching as the land grew larger by the minute. He was anxious to get back on that island- something that had never occurred before.

He jumped onto the dock before the ship was even moored, aware that Breon and the love struck Cuthbert followed.

"I know a shortcut," Breon told him then, holding the cook's hand, took the lead with Jack now being the one who followed, quite impatiently.

At the house Jack brushed them aside and went directly to the next room. "Lizzie! I--" He looked at the empty bed in shock. It took one second to process it before he went back out and grabbed Breon away from her kiss. "Where is she?" he asked, angrily.

"Might be laundry day, Cap'n. Out back."

He went in the direction she pointed and breathed a deep sigh of relief to see Elizabeth hanging a sheet with the witch. He said her name softly but she still heard.

Her head snapped around. "Jack!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him, kissing him enthusiastically.

He was surprised but responded back. The weeks he had been gone were long and lonely for both it seemed. He placed his hands on her hips and moved her closer to feel her body next to his. He broke the kiss in surprise. "You're thin, luv. Did the baby...?" He left the rest unspoken.

She opened her mouth to answer when a short cry came from one of the baskets on the ground. She smiled and broke away from Jack's embrace to take his hand and lead him up the short hill. She bent and picked up the infant to place him in Jack's arms. "Meet Will."

"Ah."

Smiling, she pushed his arms closer to his body. "He was born two weeks ago."

Jack looked down as young Will blinked his eyes several times before closing them for good to sleep. A smile came to his face as he studied the baby. Then he saw his covered feet. "What's this?"

Elizabeth blushed. "I knitted them. I never want to knit again."

Jack laughed then leaned over to expertly kiss her again. 


	29. Chapter 29

Jack was at the helm softly singing "A Pirate's Life for Me" as he faced the bright blue day. Someone scampered by him once. A few moments later there was more scampering. The third time Jack was ready and scooped the scamperer up. "What are you doing?" he asked, gruffly.

The little boy giggled and showed him his wooden sword. "Playin' pirates."

"Hm. Go get the other one for me."

"Yay!" Young Will wiggled out of Jack's grasp to gather his other wooden sword. "Momma!"

Jack turned to see the boy attach himself to Elizabeth's leg.

"Daddy's gonna play!"

"How wonderful," she responded and exchanged a smile with Jack. Once she was released she joined him at the wheel. "He's growing so fast."

"Time forces youth to change."

"Unless you've drunk from the Fountain," she said with a grin.

Jack eyed her. "Time is getting short for you as well, luv."

She placed her hand on her distended stomach. "And you'll be present for this one."

He grimaced. "All that screaming," he groaned.

Will appeared then with a bigger version of his sword for Jack. "Ready, Daddy?"

Jack ruffled his hair as Lizzie took the helm. "Alright, William. Daddy's gonna teach you how to fly." 


End file.
